Techniques for the injection of DNA and mRNA into mammalian tissue for the purposes of immunization against an expression product have been described in the art. See, e.g., European Patent Specification EP 0 500 799 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,466. The techniques, termed “nucleic acid immunization” herein, have been shown to elicit both humoral and cell-mediated immune responses. For example, sera from mice immunized with a DNA construct encoding the envelope glycoprotein, gp 160, were shown to react with recombinant gp 160 in immunoassays, and lymphocytes from the injected mice were shown to proliferate in response to recombinant gp120. Wang et al. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:4156-4160. Similarly, mice immunized with a human growth hormone (hGH) gene demonstrated an antibody-based immune response. Tang et al. (1992) Nature 356:152-154. Intramuscular injection of DNA encoding influenza nucleoprotein driven by a mammalian promoter has been shown to elicit a CD8+ CTL response that can protect mice against subsequent lethal challenge with virus. Ulmer et al. (1993) Science 259:1745-1749. Immunohistochemical studies of the injection site revealed that the DNA was taken up by myeloblasts, and cytoplasmic production of viral protein could be demonstrated for at least 6 months.